Akatsuki Dan Fanfiction
by DarkGrinSmile2
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Tobi, member Akatsuki yang paling hyper mendadak diem karena membaca sesuatu di laptop? Kira-kira apa yang dia baca? Kenapa Itachi dan Hidan bisa tampak murka? Kakuzu beneran beli coklat untuk Hidan? Sasori baru saja membuat pengakuan pada Deidara saudara-saudara! Niat terselubung Zetsu kebuka! Aib Pein kebongkar, ternyata si Ketua cengeng juga. Enjoy it!


.

_Warning : T rate, OOC, crack Humor (I guess), typo (s)_

_Genres : Humor/Friendship_

_Main cast : Akatsuki_

_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story by DarkGrinSmile2_

_Please enjoy it!_

.

**Akatsuki Dan Fanfiction**

.

.

Pagi itu adalah hari libur bagi Akatsuki karena mereka tidak menjalani misi dari Pein. Setiap hari minggu mereka memang diberi kebebasan untuk melakukan kegiatan apapun yang mereka sukai. Kisame, seperti biasa pergi bersama Kakuzu untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk satu minggu ke depan. Pein berada di dalam ruangannya, tentu saja untuk memikirkan rencana selanjutnya dan menyerang Konoha. Konan yang bersantai di ruang tamu, Hidan dengan ritualnya seperti biasa, Zetsu menanam tanaman tak jauh dari markas, Itachi yang sedang menikmati dango, Deidara yang sibuk membuat scluptur dan Sasori yang membuat boneka serta jutsu baru, sementara Tobi terlihat duduk nyaman sambil mengutak-atik laptop (suatu keajaiban anak itu bisa menggunakan laptop).

Beberapa hari yang lalu Pein memang sengaja membeli laptop dari _e-bay_ untuk membuat Tobi diam dan tidak menganggunya. Seperti yang kalian lihat, cara itu berhasil dan Tobi hari ini terlihat adem-ayem.

"Hehehehehe." Tobi terkekeh membuat Itachi dan Konan yang duduk di dekatnya memandang heran ke arah si mahkluk abstrak bertopeng tersebut.

'_Kumat... '_ batin Konan dan Itachi bersamaan dan secara reflek dua Akatsuki tersebut langsung menjaga jarak.

"Hoehehehehehe... Huehehehehe!" kali ini Tobi tertawa geli dan semakin terdengar jelas. Zetsu baru masuk langsung mengernyit.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya yang kemudian langsung muncul di sebelah Tobi.

"Rahasia!" Tobi menutup laptop tersebut dan langsung menghindari Zetsu. Pemuda bertopeng itu bergegas duduk di lantai sambil bersandar pada tembok dan melanjutkan kegiatan anehnya.

"Tobi gak sangka kalau Hidan-_senpai_ sama Kakuzu-_senpai_ pernah ciuman!" celetuknya dengan riang bertepatan saat Hidan keluar dari kamar. Semua mata Akatsuki langsung tertuju pada si pemuja Jashin dengan tatapan intens.

"A-apa?" Hidan kaget dan dapat jelas terlihat wajahnya merona.

"Jadi kau dan Kakuzu pernah seperti itu?" Konan terkekeh melihat Hidan salah tingkah karena ucapan Tobi barusan. Jiwa fujoshinya keluar.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak pernah ciuman dengan mahkluk aneh itu! Jashin bisa mengutukku!" balas Hidan menyangkal. Kalaupun Kakuzu adalah mahkluk terakhir di muka bumi dia tidak akan sampai mau mencium maniak duit itu.

"Akui saja Hidan, tak usah menyangkal!" sambar Sasori menyeringai.

"Sasori-_senpai_ sama Deidara-_senpai_ juga ternyata diam-diam pacaran, ya?" kali ini giliran Sasori dan Deidara yang kena.

"UN!" mulut-mulut di tangan Deidara yang lagi bikin lempung-lempungan langsung keselek tanah liat. Deidara batuk-batuk dengan muka merah. Sasori melempar _deathglare_ ke Tobi. Konan kembali nyengir bahagia. Oh, betapa indahnya hidup dikelilingi para laki-laki dan menabur banyak_ fans service_ (dasar).

"Buktinya Deidara-_senpai_ manggil Sasori-_senpai_ dengan sebutan '_danna_' kan? _Danna_ juga bisa berarti 'suamiku', kan?" Hidan ngakak, Konan makin nyengir lebar, Itachi diam-diam menyeringai, Zetsu manggut-manggut. Deidara gak perlu ditanya mukanya udah merah berat.

"Sudah kubilang dari awal, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan konyol seperti itu!" dengus Sasori sambil mijit keningnya. Baru deh sekarang kena getahnya gara-gara sebutan yang dipake Deidara buat manggil dirinya.

"Itachi-_san_... ternyata lebih mahir dalam perawatan muka, ya?" Tobi beralih ke arah Itachi yang cuma bisa senyum, karena pernyataan Tobi gak sepenuhnya salah juga, "tapi kok tetep keriput ya? Pasti krim anti keriputnya salah beli!" celetuknya dengan nada suara yang tak berdosa.

_Klotak!_

Itachi langsung menjatuhkan dangonya dan sukses pundungan di tembok. Zetsu sama Hidan ngakak. Konan langsung nyatet kalau ternyata Itachi demen maskeran pake krim anti keriput.

"Lho? Ada apa ini? Kenapa sama Itachi?" tanya Pein yang baru turun dari tangga. Bingung ngeliat Itachi yang mendadak dikelilingi aura gelap nan suram.

"Pein-_sama_ pasti tadi bukannya kerja bikin rencana tapi malah baca majalah bokep buatan Jiraiya-_san_!" Pein langsung dapet tatapan horor dari Konan.

"Enggak kok! Bohong tuh, jangan dipercaya!" Pein langsung ngelak. Lah iya kalau dia ngaku bisa abis dia dilibas sama Konan.

"Kalau gak percaya cek aja di bawah bantalnya! Pein-_sama_ tiap malem baca bokep mulu!" Pein _sweatdrop_ sambil membatin _'darimana dia tau tentang rahasiaku?'_.

"Awas ya, Pein!" Konan melotot dan dia bersumpah kalau sampai yang dibilang Tobi beneran, dia bakalan melipat-lipat Pein jadi 100 bagian.

"Zetsu-_senpai_ ternyata punya niat buat makan Kisame-_senpai_?" sekarang giliran Zetsu yang kena.

"APA?" Kisame yang baru sampe dari belanja sama Kakuzu langsung teriak lebay tak percaya, masa temen makan temen.

"Sebenarnya Tobi, aku berniat untuk memakan semua anggota Akatsuki, kecuali Hidan, Kakuzu dan Sasori." Zetsu melakukan sebuah pengakuan horor. Tobi langsung kabur dan pindah tempat dari Zetsu.

"He? Konan-_senpai_ pernah nembak Hidan-_senpai_?" akhirnya kali ini giliran Konan yang kena imbas.

"Konaaaaan?" Pein melotot dan keluar aura-aura gak enak di sekitarnya.

"E-eh? Enggak pernah kok!" jawab Konan takut-takut ngeliat muka Pein yang serem, _'tapi hampir,' _ucapnya lagi dalam hati.

"Itachi-_senpai_ _incest _sama Sasuke?" baiklah Itachi hari ini memang bernasib sial. Kali ini dia malah disangka _incest_ sama adiknya sendiri.

'_Sudah kuduga... '_ batin semua Akatsuki yang memang sejak awal menduga Itachi ada rasa pada Sasuke.

"GAAAK! GUE GAK _INCEST_!" Itachi teriak kesel dan jadi OOC berat karena entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dia dikira _incest_.

"Biasa aja kali, gak usah pake toa juga! Budek nih kuping!" celetuk Zetsu langsung ngambil toa dadakannya Itachi.

"Sasori-_senpai_ sama Sakura ternyata saudara diam-diam? Saling cinta?" semua Akatsuki _jawdrop_ sambil natap Sasori dengan tatapan 'benarkah itu?' kepada Sasori.

"Arghh! Aku. Sama sekali. Tidak. Bersaudara. Dengan Sakura. Atau pun. Mencintainya!" Sasori menjelaskan penuh dengan penekanan. Dia frustasi entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dia dikira bersaudara dengan Sakura dan parahnya lagi mereka dikira _incest_, pacaran dan banyak yang berpikir kalau dia jatuh cinta pada Sakura.

"Lebih baik aku dengan Deidara daripada harus sama Sakura... " gumamnya pelan tapi cukup terdengar oleh yang lainnya. Konan pastinya bahagia mendengar ini.

"Sas, jadi selama ini kau _gay_?" tanya Itachi yang udah normal kembali.

"Bodoh! Itu hanya perumpaan!" mukanya merah padam saking keselnya sama Tobi dan Itachi.

"WOW!" tiba-tiba Tobi berteriak heboh. Akatsuki langsung nengok ke arah dia.

"Kakuzu-_senpai _diam-diam romantis nih! Cieeee!" Akatsuki lainnya mendadak jantungan mendengar Kakuzu ternyata romantis. Romantis darimana coba? Pelitnya selangit gitu mana bisa romantis.

"Benda yang paling mahal yang pernah Kakuzu-_senpai_ beli itu coklat! Coklat itu buat Hidan-_senpai_ tapi karena takut Hidan-_senpai_ gak suka, coklatnya gak jadi dikasih!" Kakuzu _blushing _berat dari balik cadarnya, Hidan mendadak salah tingkah.

"Ciee, cieee. Ehem-ehem!" Konan sama Pein kompakan godain Kakuzu yang skak mat.

"Memangnya kau benar-benar membeli coklat untukku?" tanya Hidan menyelidik setelah bisa menguasai dirinya.

"Tidak pernah," balas Kakuzu datar sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hidan.

"Ouh... " Hidan tampak kecewa saudara-saudara.

"Zetsu-_senpai_ pernah nyolong topeng Tobi terus pernah gigit topeng cadangan Tobi?" kali ini giliran Tobi yang _shock_ sama kelakuan partnernya sendiri.

"Heheheh." Zetsu langsung nyengir, "cuma mau tahu topengnya beneran rasa permen apa gak," jawabnya ngaku pernah menistai topeng kesayangan Tobi.

"Pein-_sama_ pernah nangis kejang-kejang gara-gara koleksi tindikannya ngilang!" Tobi sengaja ngomong kenceng-kenceng ngebongkar aib Pein.

'_Sial! Kok dia bisa tahu soal itu?'_ Pein meringis saat semua Akatsuki ngakak ngetawain dia.

"Deidara-_senpai_ sama Itachi-_senpai_ ternyata rival dalam hal kecantikan rambut?" Akatsuki lain sekarang mengalihkan perhatian pada duo Akatsuki yang memiliki rambut panjang tersebut.

"Gak perlu saingan, un! Rambutku jauh lebih berkilau dibanding Itachi, un!" Deidara dengan tingkat pede tinggi langsung mengibas poninya.

"_Excuse me_?" Itachi yang merasa tersinggung segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kurasa tak ada yang bisa menyaingi ramut hitam kemilauku!" Itachi melepas ikatan pada rambutnya dan membiarkan rambut hitamnya berkibar layaknya pada iklan _shampoo_.

'_Ternyata mereka memang benar-benar saingan rambut... '_ Akatsuki lain _sweatdrop_ dalam hati.

"Hiks... " mendadak Konan yang ngeliat rambut panjang Deidara sama Itachi langsung pundung. Itachi sama Deidara yang laki-laki tulen punya rambut panjang, malang baginya yang cewek asli malah berambut pendek.

"Sekali lagi pamer rambut di depan Konan bakal dibotakin!" ancem Pein dengan tampang serem. Itachi buru-buru ngiket rambutnya lagi.

"Itachi-_senpai_ pernah umpetin sabit punya Hidan-_senpai_ beberapa kali." Hidan langsung melotot ke arah Itachi yang langsung siul-siul pura-pura gak tahu.

"Jadi selama ini yang menjadi dalang penculikan sabitku tercinta dirimu?" Hidan langsung meregangkan otot-otot pada jarinya.

"Bukan tuh! Tobi bohong!" Itachi nunjuk-nunjuk Tobi yang kembali serius menghadap laptopnya.

"Kisame-_senpai _diam-diam suka sama Itachi-_senpai_!" semua Akatsuki kali ini menatap Kisame dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan. Itachi keriputnya langsung nambah di jidat.

"I-itu fitnah!" Kisame ngeles.

"Ngaku aja kali, gak apa-apa. Kita bisa paham, kok!" celetuk Konan yang langsung lompat girang dan gak pundung lagi.

"Itachi-_senpai _sama Hidan-_senpai_ ada _affairs_!" kali ini Itachi sama Hidan langsung bertindak.

Kedua pemuda itu langsung berdiri menghampiri Tobi dan dengan sangat (tak) berperasaan Hidan angkat Tobi dengan cara mengangkat kerah bajunya dan langsung nendang Tobi keluar markas.

"Sebenernya apa sih yang dia baca?" Itachi yang penasaran langsung ngebaca apa yang dibaca. Hidan ikutan ngebaca abis nendang Tobi.

'_Apaan ini? KakuHidan? SasoDei? KisaIta? PeinSaso? ItaDei? ItaSaso? DeiTobi? ZetTobi? HidanDei? HidanSaso? Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi?'_ muka Itachi dan Hidan berubah horor seketika saat melihat tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di satu halaman situs bernama **Fanfiction. net**.

_PRAKK!_

Tanpa ampun kedua orang itu langsung membanting sang laptop tak bersalah. Kakuzu cuek, orang belinya bukan pake duit dia. Tinggal Pein yang merana lahir batin, karena dia yang beli.

"Benda ini harus dimusnahkan ASAP!" Itachi belum puas langsung nginjek-nginjek itu laptop biar bener-bener ancur.

"Kalau perlu akan kupersembahkan pada Dewa Jashin!" timpalnya dengan tingkat piskopat akut.

Setelah hari itu Pein dibuat bersumpah untuk tidak membelikan Tobi laptop lagi dan Tobi dilarang membuka situs tersebut dengan keamanan jiwa raga seluruh Akatsuki.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N : Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini jadi pengen nulis cerita tentang Akatsuki yang lucu-lucu, saya galau melihat sedikitnya fic tentang organisasi yang satu ini.


End file.
